Quick Stop Romance
by LoveDance
Summary: Jay falls for Jade, a rebellious girl that just moved to town.
1. Chapter 1

Quick Stop Romance

This is my first fic to take it easy with the flames.

I suck at summery but basically a girl stops at the quick stop for cigarettes and a case of beer when she decided to buy something else from Jay. One thing leads to another and they start hanging out, he starts to really like her and is draw to her rebellious nature.

I don't own anything Kevin Smith does and I love his characters personalities and couldn't resist writing about them.


	2. Chapter 2

I own Jade, that genius Kevin Smith owns everything else

Chapter 1: "No one lives forever make the most of today"

Jay ran his fingers through his long blond hair having a rare moment of silence, he had a feeling in his gut that something big was about to happen. Drug out of his thoughts by some girl in a leather jacket snapping her finger in front of Jays face.

"I said can I get a nickel bag." The girl had to be about eighteen and she was gorgeous. She had a slender body; he could tell she was built, about a double D, perfect hips and legs for days. The kind of body he could spend eternity exploring every curve and never lose interest. She wore tight black jeans and a silver belt with a black low cut top showing perfectly toned abs and silver belly button ring. The leather jacket looked well worn and like it had been through a lot. What really caught his eye was the jade pendent at the hallow of her throat, and how it matched her eyes perfectly.

Wrapping a strand of deep red hair around her finger she repeated her question for the third time. "Can I get a nickel bag?" Finally Jay spoke, "Normally it's fifteen dollars but since you're new (_and so beautiful he thought) _it's free." He handed her the bag his finger tips lightly grazing her wrist sending chills down her spine. "My name is Jay and this is Silent Bob (Bob smiled and waved) do you want to go for a beer later."

"Jade, and thanks for the offer but I already have plans for tonight. Maybe tomorrow do you have a cell I can reach you on?" Jade told him.

"No but Lunchbox and I are normally here if you need to find us." He told her.

"Listen I have to go but thanks for the green, babe" she said as she turned to leave knowing very well that Jay's eyes were glued to her ass. She opened the door to the Quick Stop and moved to talk to the clerk. "Hey I saw the help wanted sign next door but the door is locked do you have any idea when they will be opening."

Dante looked at the redhead and yelled to the back of the store "Randal, get over here!"

A guy in a red hockey jersey walked up to the register "What" he asked with a 'wasn't me' grin.

"_Damn _boy that grin would give Han Solo a run for his money." She told him with a smirk.

Dante looked at her "You are going to regret saying that"

She looked at Dante "Regret isn't in my vocab honey."

"Anyway she was asking about the help wanted sign in the window of the video store." Dante said to Randal.

"Boss said hire the first qualified person. So you got it, come on I'll show you the ropes." She fallowed Randal next door. Grazing her hand on Jay's chest as she walked by slipping him a note. Fallowing Randal into RST Video. Randal sat down hander her a pen and a few papers once you fill these you we can get started "to think all I needed was beer and smokes" she smiled at Randal and he smirked back at her.

Jay looked at the note in his hand and couldn't help but notices that were she touched him the feeling lingered. Jay unfolded the note

Jay,

Hey if you really want to do something tonight there is a bonfire one town over and I am giving you a personal invite, meet me at this address at 7 but I am telling you now if you are even twenty minutes late I am leaving without you babe.

Jade

Jay looked at the address then at Silent Bob "Were Mother Fucking Going"

Heaven ablaze in our eyes  
We're standing still in time  
The blood on our hands is the wine  
We offer as sacrifice

Come on, and show them your love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul, my love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul

This endless mercy mile  
We're crawling side by side  
With hell freezing over in our eyes  
Gods kneel before our crime

Come on lets show, them your love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul, my love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul  
(Rip out the wings of a butterfly)  
Don't let go  
(Rip out the wings of a butterfly)  
For your soul

Come on, and show them your love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul, my love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul  
(Rip out the wings of a butterfly)  
Don't let go  
(Rip out the wings of a butterfly)

For your soul

Jade sang along with the stereo in her Camero as she drove to the party Jay and Silent Bob in tow. Bob sat in the back seat looking out the window. Jay had a hand on Jades upper thigh. It had slowly moved upward since she picked them up.

"You have some pipes" Jay told her lightly squeezing the thigh. "Thanks "she said as she leaned over and lightly brushed her lips on Jays. Redirecting her attention to the road another one of the favorite songs came on the radio. So she started to sing along.

My Girlfriend's a dick magnet My Girlfriend's gotta have it  
She's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doing shots, Tip the man he'll  
Ring the bell, get her drunk she'll scream like hell.  
Dirty girl, gettin' down, dance with guys from outta town.  
Grab her ass, actin' tough. Mess with her, she'll fuck you up.  
No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned, but she's  
Comin' back to my place tonight!

She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend!

Red thong, Party's on, Love this song, sing along.  
Come together, leave alone, see you later back at home  
No one really knows if she's drunk or is she's stoned  
But she's coming back to my place tonight. I say  
No one really knows just how far she's gonna go,  
But I'm gonna find out later tonight.

She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend!

Doesn't take her long to make things right.  
But does it make her wrong to  
Have the time of her life. the time of her life  
My girlfriend's a dick magnet My girlfriend's gotta have it

She's a gold digger now you figure out it's over, pull the trigger.  
Futures finished, there it went, savings gone,  
The money spent

I look around and all I see is, no good, bad and ugly,  
Man she's hot and fixed to be, the future  
Ex-Miss Connolly!

She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend!

She's a bad, bad girlfriend.  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend.

Jay looked over at her; she smirked at him, giggled and accelerated. Grabbing the Joint out of his hand she took a long drag breathing the smoke into him though a very passionate kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

I own Jade, that genius Kevin Smith owns everything else

Chapter 2 "Into The Night"

When they got to the party Silent Bob went to get a beer leaving Jade and Jay alone. Jay pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her when she tried to get out of the car. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck; her grazed his teeth lightly over her earlobe, and whispered "After that kiss, did you really think I would let you go that easily.

She reached over and turned up the radio.

Jay sang to her softly along with the radio.

Devon lies beyond this portal  
Take the word of one immortal

Give your soul to me for eternity  
Release your life to begin another time with her  
End your grief with me, there's another way  
Release your life, take your place inside the fire with her

Give your soul to me for eternity  
Release your life to begin another time with her  
End your grief with me, there's another way  
Release your life, take your place inside the fire with her

Ooh, Devon, no longer living  
Who had been rendered unwhole as a little child  
She was taken and then forsaken  
You will remember it all, let it blow your mind again

Jade leaned back against him reaching back massaging his shoulder leaning her head back kissing his neck lightly nibbling, sucking on the skin. She heard a light growl and smiled. She kissed kiss lips. Taking the bottom lip between her teeth. She laced her fingers with his letting him run his hands all over her body gently squeezing her thighs moving under her top brushing his thumb over her nipple feeling it harden instantly. "I want you Jay" she wisped in his ear before e flicking his earlobe with her tong.

She unwrapped herself from his arms and stepped out of the car. He got out of the passenger seat and caught up with her. "are you gonna leave me hangin'?" he asked putting an arm around her waist.

"yep, babe I am. She pushed against a tree and kissed him. Looking him straight in the eye she said" I am going to tease you until you can't take anymore and then and only then will I give you what you want. I will build up your anticipation, make you want me"

He kissed her "I already do want you"

_Not enough let lose your animal instincts and fuck me like you mean it. _She thought to herself. She left him walked over to the bar and got 2 shots of tequila. She Placed one between her breasts and let him take the shot. She ran her hands down his body and moaned quietly in his ear. Locking her arms around him pressing against him. He only wanted more. Jay wanted pure skin on skin contact. She walked toward the fire listening for the band.

"Hey this is the end of our set but we are going to play one more song for a girl here named Jade Ash." The lead dinger of the band announced.

Like a gift from the heavens  
It was easy to tell  
It was love from above that could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul  
It was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang

Jay walled up behind her and put his arms around her moving with her. She reached up wrapping her arms around his neck looking up and kissing him.

And the voices rang like the angels sing, and singing  
A-oh-a-oh-a-oh-a  
And we danced on into the night

Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces  
We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes  
No room left to move in between you and I  
We forgot where we were and we lost track of time  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night

She ground against his for most of the song, knowing she was turning him on.

A-oh-a-oh-a-oh-a  
And the voices rang like the angels sing, singing  
A-oh-a-oh-a-oh-a  
And we danced on into the night

Like a gift from the heavens  
It was easy to tell  
It was love from above that could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul  
It was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang

A-oh-a-oh-a-oh-a  
And the voices rang like the angels sing, and singing  
A-oh-a-oh-a-oh-a [3x]  
And we danced on into the night

(Into the night: Santana)

Jade turned looked at him. "Jay why don't we drop Silent Bob off and you come home with me. I can drop you of a Quick Mart in the morning. Randal said it doesn't matter if I'm late.

Jay looked her in her eyes "I would love to" he told her kissing her.

Jade was barely able to get the key in the door. She was so intent on kissing Jay. She wrapped her legs around him and directed him to the bedroom. he laid her back and continued kissing her. She loved the feeling of having Jays weight on top of her but she had plans of her own. She rolled so she was on top and kept kissing him. She moved her lips to his neck and lightly kissed, nibbled and licked, way down. She pulled off his shirt, smiled glade to be rid of it. She ran her hand over his chest and laid him back she kissed his abs looking into his eyes she slowly unbuckled his belt then she kissed him on the lips. She unzipped his jeans and kissed him again as she pulled them off him revealing black boxers. She slowly kissed him before kneeling down and taking his boxers off him.

He took one look at her down on her knees in front of him and about lost it and quickly looked away. She ran her hands down the fronts of his thighs to the tops of his knees then placed her hands along the inside of each knee and ran them back inward, stopping when her fingers reached his groin. Starting on the inside of one thigh, she flicked his skin with her tongue and he jerked. She followed that with a few nips, and kisses until reaching his innermost thigh then she repeated with the other leg. His breathing rate had already increased making her very pleased.

She ran both hands over his thighs as she bent down and flicked her tongue at the base of his arousal. Letting the weight of it rest against her lips, she slowly flicked, kissed, and licked the underside of him almost to the tip while adding the feather-light touch of her caress as she cupped the rest of him.

_This settles it…I'm definitely keeping her. _"Jade." He groaned her name and reached his hand down, touching whatever part of her his fingers could make contact with as a sign of encouragement. Hearing him groan because of what she was doing to him made her feel incredibly powerful and was arousing her at the same time. Grasping him with her hand she lightly stroked him, and then slowly took him partially in her mouth, running her tongue along the sensitive skin underside. Jay felt his mouth go extremely dry and swallowed several times, shuddering as he did. Thrilled with his response she backed her mouth away, licked the tip and took him deeper in her mouth, slowly moving up and down his length.

He pulled her up to him and looked at her. He pulled her tank top off of her slowly kissing every inch of exposed skin. She whimpered not wanting him to stop. She unclasped her bra and slipped it off her. Laying her down kissing each of her breasts running his hands over them lightly sucking on the delicate skin. He reached down and unzipped her jeans slipping them off of her continuing to explore her body he paid special attention to her tattoo a butterfly with tarnished wings, on her hip, and the star on the back of her neck. She grabbed him and straddled him. Feeling the hard length for him barley touching her she kissed him and spoke.

She looked at him with heavily lidded eyes and a look that just said "Fuck Me Now!"

"Jay, I want you so much." He grabbed her hips and thrusted into her as hard as he could. She couldn't help but let a moan escape. He rolled her over and continued, she wrapped her legs around him attempting to meet him trust for thrust. He was intoxicated by her whimpers and moans.

"Oh, God Jay, FUCK ME HARDER, DEEPER BABY DEEPER."

He did as she said lifting her hips and make is thrusts deeper. He could feel her getting closer, all he had to do was hold out. Just as he thought this she arched her back and screamed his name. he felt her tighten around him and that brought his own climax. He collapsed on her spent body both breathing hard. They looked into each other's eyes.

"baby that was amazing," she told him.

He kissed her and said "you better rest because that's only the beginning babe."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Jade woke up with Jay's arm around her and her head on his chest. She kissed his chest and neck, watching him shiver. He slowly opened his eyes and looked into her deep green ones. "Good morning Angel" he told her.

"I'm no angel" was her response as she straddled him, running her fingers through his long blond hair. He ran his hands up her sides to her rounded breasts, she grabbed the stereo remote turning it on smirking at him. He looked at her and said "Baby you're like a fucking drug, and I'm addicted."

She kissed him with and intense passion and told him "I'd love to be your heroin."

He pulled her down to him and kissed her neck, lightly biting at her collar bone. She moaned softly. "You're so fucking hot right now Jade."

"God Jay, hurry up and fuck me!" he looked at her and rolled them over so he was on top of her he held himself at her slick warm opening. She moved against him "I need you inside me, baby fuck me" he looked at her and wrapped her legs around his hips as he moved into her enjoying the tight warmth that surrounded his cock. As he sped up she began moaning and whimpering his name uncontrollably. Her back arching as she let go. He held her as she climaxed and went limp in his arms breathing heavily and still whimpering his name.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

In the morning Jay woke up and smelled coffee he also heard the stereo and the shower.

I'm so addicted to  
All the things you do  
When you're going down on me  
In between the sheets  
Or the sound you make  
With every breath you take  
It's unlike anything  
When you're loving me

Jay quietly slipped into the shower behind her. Wrapping his arms around her whispering her name. As he started to sing along with the stereo.

Oh girl let's take it slow  
So as for you,  
Well you know where to go  
I want to take my love  
And hate you till the end

It's not like you to turn away  
From all the bullshit I can't take  
It's not like me to walk away

I'm so addicted to  
All the things you do  
When you're going down on me  
In between the sheets  
Or the sound you make  
With every breath you take  
It's unlike anything  
When you're loving me

Yeah

I know when it's getting rough  
All the times we spend  
Trying to make this love  
Something better than  
Just making love again

She turned in his arms kissing him. He ran his fingertips over her back and she moaned into him.

It's not like you to turn away  
All the bullshit I can't take  
Just when I think I can walk away,

I'm so addicted to  
All the things you do  
When you're going down on me  
In between the sheets  
Or the sound you make  
With every breath you take  
It's unlike anything

She joined him in the chorus. He held her at arm's length finally getting to look at her and her tattoos in the light.

I'm so addicted to  
The things you do  
When you're going down on me  
Or the sound you make  
With every breath you take  
It's unlike anything  
When you're loving me

When you're loving me

How can I make it through  
All the things you do  
There's just got to be more to you and me

I'm so addicted to  
All the things you do  
When you're going down on me  
In between the sheets  
Or the sound you make  
With every breath you take  
It's unlike anything  
It's unlike anything

I'm so addicted to  
All the things you do  
When you're going down on me

Or the sound you make  
With every breath you take  
It's unlike anything  
I'm so addicted to you  
Addicted to you

Not only did she have a butterfly and a star she had a Chinese symbol on her ankle and a heart with vines on her shoulder blade. On her lower back was a black heartagram entrapped in thorns.

She kissed him suddenly. "I didn't know you had your tong pierced."

"I had a spacer in last night; sometimes I don't feel like letting on how many piercings I have." She told him.

"and how many is that?" he asked she took his hand and ran it over her belly button ring counting "one" she moved her hand up sucking on his index finger "two" she moved to her ears and he could feel that she had a lot of them he didn't feel last night "three, four, five, six, seven," over her ear lobe then her inner lobe had one and she had a scaffold. She moved his hand to the other side "eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen"

"Wow, seventeen" she said looking at her "and five tattoos".

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

After they got out of the shower, she got dressed and put on her makeup while he lay on the bed watching her. She put her laptop in her messenger bag along with her cell and her wallet. She brushed out her hair and drank her coffee in silence. Ironically Jay didn't say a word; he got dressed and kissed her neck. "You smell intoxicating babe."

"Thanks Blue Jay." She said.

"Pet name for me already, we aren't even dating."

"No we're just sleeping together. Seeing as you've broken the one night stand rule by still being here." She smirked at him as she said this.

He wrapped his arms around her as they walked to the car. "No, were taking the bike."

"We are not taking a bike." He looked at her seriously.

"Not that kind of bike" she said as she wheeled out a Harley Davidson soft tail, and straddled it. "Safest thing I've had between my legs lately, get on"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

They arrived at the Quick Stop shortly and Jade kissed Jay and left him standing buy Silent Bob, and she went into the Quick Stop for coffee and cigarettes, she said hi to Dante as she payed and left ot open the video store. "Hey don't expect Randal for a few more hours" Dante told her. "That what they tell me" she replyed. And who is they?" he asked. "They is Jay." She told him and left.

She unlocked the Video Store and walking in she set up her computer and put her cell phone on the charger. She flipped the sign to open and made a playlist for the day, she sang along as she di inventory

(Gunslinger: Avenger Sevenfold)

Yeah, you've been alone  
I've been gone for far too long  
But with all that we've been through  
After all this time I'm coming home to you

Never let it show  
The pain I've grown to know  
'Cause with all these things we do  
It don't matter when I'm coming home to you

I reach towards the sky I've said my goodbyes  
My heart's always with you now  
I won't question why so many have died  
My prayers have made it through yeah  
'Cause with all these things we do  
It don't matter when I'm coming home to you

Letters keep me warm  
Helped me through the storm  
But with all that we've been through  
After all this time I'm coming home to you

I reach towards the sky I've said my goodbyes  
My heart's always with you now  
I won't question why so many have died  
My prayers have made it through yeah  
'Cause with all these things we do  
It don't matter when I'm coming home to you

I've always been true  
I've waited so long just to come hold you  
I'm making it through  
It's been far too long, we've proven our  
love over time's so strong, in all that we do  
The stars in the night, they lend me their light  
to bring me closer to heaven with you

(Bring me closer)

But with all that we've been through  
After all this time I'm coming home to you

I reach towards the sky I've said my goodbyes  
My heart's always with you now  
I won't question why so many have died  
My prayers have made it through yeah  
'Cause with all these things we do  
It don't matter when I'm coming home to you

And with all that we've been through  
After all this time I'm coming home to you

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

She looked at the order list and smirked. Logging on to the order web page.

(Sidewinder: Avenged Sevenfold)

I slide through the wasteland that's my world  
My hunger takes your life, preyed on to keep me alive, yeah  
Mercy's all that you need, mercy's empty in me

Can't you feel the poison rising out of the morning and into the night  
You can feel my strength destroy you straight to the heart from the venomous bite

That's right I shed my skin tonight but my fangs are hard to hide  
And you know that you're going to die, yeah  
Mercy's all that you need, mercy's empty in me

Can't you feel the poison rising out of the morning and clear through the night  
You can feel my strength destroy you straight to the heart from the venomous bite

I can't regret, can't escape decisions made for me, no control  
Fire that burns but never dies, wrapped around I'll bury my fangs inside

Making my way through the night you're still in my sight  
You're runnin' away cuz ya know you can't hide  
My instincts are cold blooded hate; to you I'm the bearer of fate  
Wrong place and now the wrong time, now terror is all that you'll find

Can't you feel the poison rising, straight to the heart of the venomous bite...

Cant you feel the poison rising, out of the morning and clear through the night  
You can feel my strength destroy you straight to the heart from the venomous bite

I can't regret, can't escape decisions made for me, no control  
Fire that burns but never dies, wrapped around I'll bury my fangs inside

Stay inside tonight - you're out there all alone  
Vanish from my sites - venomous control  
You won't make it right- my appetite has grown  
Lost the final fight - no love will be shown

Stay inside tonight - you're out there all alone  
Vanish from my sites - venomous control  
You can't make it right - my appetite has grown  
Lost the final fight - no love will be shown

A costomer came in and looked at her saying "finally they get someone that is on time for once, what are you doing anyway?"

"Placing orders" Jade replied

"wow normally the clerk places them on the phone in front of the customers. That was something I did not want my daughter to hear." The woman told Jade.

"My apologies I will have a talk with him." Jade told her.

The woman checked out and left, and Jade looked up from her computer to see Randal walking in.

(Critical Acclaim: Avenged Sevenfold)

Shh be quiet, you might piss somebody off

Like me motherfucker, you've been at it for too long

While you feed off others insecurities

You stand in front of me and bite the hand that feeds

(Self-righteousness is wearing thin)

Lies inside your head your best friend

(Heart bleeds but not for fellow man)

Broken glass, your fake reflection

She looked at Randal and turned the music off.

"What got into stoner boy I don't think I have ever seen him so happy?" randal asked looking at her. She gave him a grin resembling his from the other day and continued her orders. Then closed her computer and looked at Randal smiling. "He can be really sweet, and it's not like he is looking for something to last, besides it's not like I want a lasting relationship right now I have too much on my mind and I really need the escape." She opened her computer and turned the music back on grabbing Randal's hand, "Come on babe dance with me." She whispered in his ear.

(Nickleback: Gotta be somebody)

This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I´ll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we´re meeting  
We'll play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I`ll be holdin' my own breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I'll spend forever with

Randal looked at her and smiled, he put his hands on her hips and moved with her as she sang along. "Why do I get the feeling you escape through music?" he asked her and she smiled up at him.

`Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There`s gotta be somebody for me like that.

`Cause nobody wants to go in on their own  
And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere.

Randal spun her and smiled having to admit he was enjoying himself, _the girl needs a friend and I think that she might be looking for that in me._

Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It´s just like Déjà Vu  
Me standin' here with you  
So I´ll be holdin`my breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I'll spend forever with?

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There´s gotta be somebody for me like that.

`Cause nobody wants to go in on their own  
And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There`s gotta be somebody for me out there.

You can´t give up!  
When you're lookin´ for that diamond in the rough  
Because you never know but when it shows up  
Make sure you´re holdin` on  
'Cause it could be the one, the one you´re waiting on

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh.

Nobody wants to go in on their own  
And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There`s gotta be somebody for me out there.

Nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there.

"So, what's your story?" Randal asked her as the song switched.

(Metallica: Nothing Else Matters)

So close, no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
and nothing else matters

"One dance and you wanna know my story, Randal?" she asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

"it's one I'm not partial to telling." She told him. Randal took the que to drop it.

Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
and nothing else matters

Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
and nothing else matters

"Just enjpy yourself Randal, and don't ask questions, my past is something I don't want to talk about, but I will when I'm ready." Jade told him.

never cared for what they do  
never cared for what they know  
but I know

So close, no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
and nothing else matters

never cared for what they do  
never cared for what they know  
but I know

Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say

Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us, something new  
Open mind for a different view  
and nothing else matters

never cared for what they say  
never cared for games they play  
never cared for what they do  
never cared for what they know  
and I know

So close, no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
No, nothing else matters

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Jay could hear the music from outside and felt so close to her yet so far away, he was contemplating what her sould do about her all day, couldn't consentrat on anything eles. Silent Bob was getting worried, since the otherday Jay jjust wasn't his loudmouth self, he couldn't denie he was enjouing the silence though.

A Puple '68 hemi cuda pulled up and a girl got out that really resemnbled Jade. She walked up to Jay.

"Have eather of you seen a girl red hair green eyes, her name is Jade Ash" she asked.

"Yeah, what's it to ya."Jay asked.

The girl rollewd dher eyes at Jay and said. "Brcuse you ingonent mother fucker I'm her fucking sister Jude and if you don't fucking tell me were she is I'm gonna kick your fucking ass. HAPPY!" she answered glaring at Jay.

"Through that door."he told her not letting her comment take affect.

"you know what, I'm to fucking pissed off at her right now so give her this and tell her I stoped by."she through a guitar case at his feet and sped off."

"What the fuck was that bitch doing here." Jade said as she stepped outside. "Oh my god" she looked at Jays feet picking up the case and unzipping it. She pulled out a mahogony gibson acustic and checking for damage before pluging it into the mini amp in the case.

She started to play along with the sterio inside.

(Somday:Nickelback)

How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try turn the tables

Jay put a hand on her shoulder

I wish you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
But don't think it's too late

Randal came outside wondering what was going on.

Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when

Both men looking at the woman they were learning to care about deeply only in different ways.

Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
That we could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up staying  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror

Jay looking at her ina loving way trying ot let her no that her cared, only he didn't know how ot show it.

Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will

Randal was looking at her in a way that showed that he knew she need him as a friend.

Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)

Silent Bon looked at the girl with the gibson wondering about the impact she was having on his best friend.

_[Solo]_

How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror

Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when


End file.
